The three-dimensional integrated circuit is made of stacked chips which are connected with each other by through silicon via (hereinafter, referred to as “TSV”) or micro bump. The three-dimensional integrated circuit has been expected as an advanced integrated circuit which realizes a faster circuit, a wider data communication band, and lower power consumption. An integrated circuit without three-dimensional stacking will be referred to as “two-dimensional integrated circuit” below.